Turn Me On
by Sappho94
Summary: O departamento estava mais parado que o comum, permitindo que Jane e Maura tirassem um final de semana longe de toda aquela correria diária e juntas decidiram fazer um pequeno bate e volta que mudaria suas vidas para sempre.


Turn Me On

Os azuis do mar e do céu se encontravam ao horizonte, a água se mostrava calma e a cena que enchia-lhe os olhos era extremamente pacífica, lhe trazia certa paz interior. Os braços abraçavam as próprias pernas enquanto os olhos castanho-claros admiravam a natureza ao redor.

O cheiro da maresia parecia se misturar ao suave perfume amadeirado de Jane, o vento arrepiava sua pele como se recordasse de seu toque morno e suave.

Maura se apaixonara pela morena há tanto tempo que perdera as contas e junto de todas as aventuras juntas, as dificuldades, os sonhos, as decepções e grandes alegrias, todos os melhores momentos de sua vida aconteceram ao lado dela.

O problema era só um, na cabeça da legista Jane era sua melhor amiga e confidente, seu grande amor, a única família que realmente tinha e por isso tinha um medo absurdo de se declarar, de por tudo a perder.

A areia clara ao seu redor e a ausência de vida humana no local começaram a lhe incomodar, os olhos claros ardiam e lacrimejaram um pouco em resposta ao vazio que a sensação lhe trouxera.

Todas as noites sonhava acordada com a amiga, imaginando seus braços fortes ao redor do próprio corpo, a respiração em sua nuca, a troca de calor. Os beijos e carícias. Jane tinha longos dedos e a loira acreditava que ela saberia usá-los muito bem, ainda que ela acreditasse que tudo o que vinha dela era muito bom.

Tirando o café. Argh. O café de Jane era terrível. Mas Maura saberia viver com uma Jane, ainda que seu café fosse péssimo para o seu bem estar. Nada seria melhor do que a própria para fazê-la feliz, como já fazia.

_Like a flower waiting to bloom  
Like a lightbulb in a dark room  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come home and turn me on_

Os cabelos loiros balançavam com o vento, tornando a paisagem daquela praia quase que particular bastante única e apaixonante, principalmente para a morena que a admirava enquanto os pés se enfiavam contra a areia para alcançá-la.

Maura sentiu os dedos longos tocarem-lhe o ombro e fechou os olhos para aproveitar a situação, soltando um longo suspiro antes de virar para encará-la conforme ela se sentava na areia ao seu lado.

-Hey! Até que enfim te encontrei! O que está fazendo por aqui, hã?

-Pensando.

-Geeez! Seu cérebro não cansa?

-Pensar é uma atividade natural, Jane, todos nós fazemos isso. Não cansa, é como respirar.

-Ah, fale por você, esquisitona. Se eu pensasse como você teria dores de cabeça o dia inteiro.

-Como se não precisasse pensar para despejar todo esse sarcasmo 24 horas por dia.

-Não preciso pensar pra ser sarcástica. Na verdade, isso é uma coisa natural, como respirar.

-Só você mesmo, Jane. Eu não sei como te suporto.

-Ué, Maura, essa é fácil: Você me suporta por que me ama, não vive sem mim.

A médica então se calou e desviou o olhar para uma ilha que enfeitava a paisagem, era a verdade e tinha receio de como Jane encararia aquela verdade se soubesse como a amava, não como uma irmã como costumavam se tratar, ou como uma melhor amiga. Queria tê-la como namorada, queria tê-la para si, sem se preocupar em dividí-la com Caseys ou qualquer outro homem que fosse. Ou qualquer outra pessoa que fosse.

-A recíproca é verdadeira.

-Você está fora de si! Claro que eu gosto de você, um pouquinho. –A morena então sinalizou um pequeno espaço entre os dedos enquanto a observava com aquele sorriso que era encantador para Maura e continuou a provocá-la. –Mas só um pouquinho. Você é tipo uma irmãzinha nerd mais nova, insuportável.

-Agora eu sou insuportável? Oh! Ok.

Levantou-se de onde estava e usou as mãos para limpar as roupas sujas de areia e virou sobre os próprios pés para sair dali, mas antes mesmo de dar o primeiro passo em direção à civilização sentiu uma mão firme em seu calcanhar.

-Hey, Maura! Pera! Não fica assim, vai! Qualé! –A detetive ergueu-se e tocou seus braços, segurando-a próxima a si e encostou o queixo em um de seus ombros. –Eu sei que você Não vai olhar pra mim e até aí tudo bem, eu entendo... Mas só quero que saiba que se o mundo fosse acabar e eu fosse fugir pra lua e só pudesse levar uma pessoa comigo, eu escolheria você.

-Se o mundo fosse acabar, fugir pra lua não ia te ajudar em nada, pelo contrário. Provavelmente com a destruição do planeta Terra a lua desapareça do universo ou pior. –Virou-se para encará-la e tocou em seus ombros, o nariz empinado com o olhar típico de quando aproveitava seu conhecimento científico para importunar a morena com seu excesso de informações aleatórias. –E ainda que isso não ocorresse, você jamais sobreviveria na lua devido às condições climáticas, atmosféricas, geográficas e algumas outras, então não me importaria de simplesmente ir com todo mundo, mas obrigada pelo convite, de qualquer forma.

-Meu Deus, você é tão irritante! Ok! Ok! Eu vou sozinha, já aprendi algumas técnicas de sobrevivência no espaço depois de ter assistido aquele filme com você no cinema mesmo.

A loira deu de costas e andou em direção à casa na beira da praia, sendo seguida por uma Jane desajeitada.

-Aham. Só falta você conseguir uma nave superequipada com mantimentos, uma atmosfera respirável e...

-Tá! Tá! Tá! EU já entendi! Você quer que eu morra com você, sua egoísta.

-Ah, Jane,sério! Tchau.

-Não me deixa, vai, por favor.

-Eu cansei. Preciso preparar o meu jantar.

-O seu? E eu? Fico com fome?

-Sim. Você precisa se acostumar com a sua nova vida na lua, inclusive estou pensando em deixá-la sem o aquecedor essa noite...

-Eu vou morrer congelada!

-Vai nada, precisa ganhar resistência para sobreviver sozinha na lua.

-Eu não vou conseguir.

-É o que estou tentando lhe dizer desde o começo, Jane. As condições atmosféricas, geo...

-Não é esse o problema, Maura. Eu iria sentir sua falta.

_Like the desert waiting for the rain  
Like a school kid waiting for the spring  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on_

A loira negou e abriu um sorriso triste, resolvendo apressar o passo antes que dissesse algo de errado e entrou na casa vazia onde estavam passando o final de semana no qual conseguiram uma folga do serviço puxado que prestavam ao governo.

Atravessou a sala bem mobiliada com certa pressa até que alcançasse um cômodo parecido com um escritório/biblioteca mais rústico que o restante da casa e a primeira coisa que fez foi buscar um dos discos dentre sua coleção, deixando Norah Jones tocar num volume agradável antes de se dirigir a uma das poltronas, ainda buscando espairecer.

Jane apareceu na sala em um rompante, os passos pesados, a respiração agitada e os olhos abertos demais, em uma demonstração óbvia de desespero.

-O que eu fiz de errado? Porque você está tão distante? Achei que já tinha acostumado com as brincadeiras, me desculpa...

-Eu só estou cansada, Jane.

-Você não sabe mentir. –Os olhares se cruzaram e se sustentaram ali por um Bomtempo, como em um desafio silencioso no qual nenhuma das duas aceitaria perder. Maura então cruzou os braços e ergueu a sobrancelha antes que a morena quebrasse o silêncio que reinara entre elas –E mesmo que soubesse mentir, seus olhos sempre me diriam a verdade.

-Você não poderia estar mais errada.

-Você sabe que eu não estou. Eu te conheço melhor do que eu conheço a mim mesma! Eu só odeio te ver assim, distante, com essa carinha chateada. Eu só quero saber o que houve e se eu fiz alguma coisa de errado.

-Não mudaria em nada.

-Mas é claro que mudaria, Maura! Meu deus! Eu faria qualquer coisa pra te ver bem.

-Tem coisas que nunca mudarão.

-Se eu não souber o que é, eu nunca poderei mudar mesmo.

-E se souber, que diferença faria?

-Ué! Se eu estiver fazendo algo de errado eu paro de fazer ou se eu estiver deixando de fazer algo que eu deveria, bem... Daí eu vou fazer de tudo para chegar de encontro com as suas necessidades.

-Você simplesmente não poderia. Está mais que comprovado que nós não somos capazes de controlar nossos instintos ou agir de forma que não condiz com o nosso íntimo.

-E o que é que não condiz com o meu íntimo? Geeez! Se você fosse um homem seria tão mais fácil de lidar.

-Pois é! Mas infelizmente eu sou só eu e como você já está cansada de dizer, eu sou insuportável, irritante, metódica...

-Para... Por favor. Você poderia ser o que fosse, ainda seria tudo pra mim.

-Você sabe que não é verdade.

-Mas é claro que é! Por que você não vê isso?

-Você não vê, Maura. Você consegue ler cirílico, mas não sabe ler os sinais que estão na sua frente.

Maura, então, puxou o fôlego e se calou, desviando os olhos já cheios de água antes que Jane notasse a fragilidade na qual se encontrava no momento. Não queria estragar a curta viagem, mas estava cada vez mais difícil acompanhar o drama Jane-Casey enquanto era uma mera amiga, enquanto tinha de dividir a cama com a mulher que amava e mal podia tocá-la durante a noite, tinha que se contentar em assistí-la dormir com aquele sorriso pacífico, os longos e negros cabelos cacheados esparramados ao branco impecável da roupa de cama.

_My poor heart, it's been so dark since you been gone  
After all, you're the one who turns me off  
You're the only one who can turn me back on_

O semblante triste de Maura apertou o coração de Jane como se uma mão tivesse invadido seu peito e esmagado-o com uma força incomum, trocando olhares após a pequena discussão. Assim como a legista, a detetive também tinha receio de estragar a amizade que haviam cultivado com tanto carinho ao longo dos anos.

Ainda assim, Jane sabia que precisava fazer algo para sanar a situação que havia causado e só viu uma possível e arriscada solução.

Engoliu uma bela porção de ar e avançou com passos firmes até que seus braços compridos alcançassem a cintura fina e puxassem-na para si. Maura olhava-a se baixo a cima, focando seus olhos conforme tentava se acalmar antes que fizesse algo que vinha se controlando para não fazer há décadas, mas fora surpreendida pela morena que puxou passos curtos no ritmo da música romântica que tocava ao fundo, conduzindo-a.

A mão delicada da médica deslizou pelos braços fortes e subiram em direção à sua nuca, deixando que as unhas raspassem suavemente pela pele sensível da região até que os dedos se embrenharam entre os fios negros para que tomasse à dianteira e guiasse a dança como bem entendesse.

Jane poderia reclamar, mas no fundo, no fundo, amava o jeito mandão da amiga e não negaria que aquilo era deveras excitante. Tão excitante que repetiu o gesto, adentrando com as unhas muito curtas por baixo da blusa de grife que Maura trajava, arranhando-a e apertando-a contra si de forma possessiva demais para que ela entendesse que não só a desejava, a queria. E mais que tudo, a queria para si.

Os olhos conversavam em silêncio, ambas com aquele receio de estragar o momento ao abrir a boca e piorar a situação, mas ao mesmo tempo envolvidas demais com a dança, a proximidade dos corpos encaixados com uma perfeição até então desconhecida.

Após algumas músicas terem marcado o momento a mais alta finalmente tomou coragem para avançar os lábios em direção aos dela, num roçar suave, como que pedindo licença. O beijo começara de forma suave, com beijos lentos com o uso de apenas os lábios no início, em uma série de selinhos demorados que se tornaram molhados e aos poucos evoluíram para um beijo de maior propriedade, iniciando a busca incessante pelo roçar de línguas.

O espaço curto entre os corpos diminuiu-se ainda mais com a ânsia das mãos gerada pela espera de tantos anos em sentirem uma à outra de maneira mais íntima, fazendo com que os passos da dança improvisada ficassem ainda mais lentos e sensuais, causando arrepios e tremores por ambos os corpos.

Maura foi a primeira a tomar coragem de interromper o momento, separando os lábios com um pesar visível para Jane assim que essa abriu os olhos para encontrar os de um castanho muito claro a fitá-la.

A covardia ainda reinava entre elas e nenhuma das duas disferiu palavra alguma com a boca, deixava que os corpos e olhos conversassem com calma.

Os dedos da mão esquerda da legista retornaram ao seu ombro e desceram lentos por seu braço longo até que alcançasse os dedos compridos, entrelaçando-os aos próprios antes de admirar o jeito no qual eles se encaixavam e sorrir boba de mais.

A morena então levou a outra mão até o rosto delicado, acarinhando sua bochecha com a ponta dos dedos. Os olhos se cruzaram novamente antes que os lábios se buscassem sem pressa alguma, sabiam que teriam tempo para encontrar o tempo perdido e queriam aproveitar cada segundo juntas.

_My hi-fi's waiting for a new tune  
The glass is waiting for some fresh ice cubes  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on  
Turn me on_

Passaram tanto tempo na troca de carícias que se demoraram a notar toca-discos chiando o final do disco em questão. Maura se desvencilhou cuidadosamente dos braços de Jane e com certa pressa trocou o disco para um do Portishead que com o cair do dia deixava o ambiente ainda mais intimista e sensual.

Voltara aos braços de sua amada e a dança seguira o ritmo das músicas, aumentando a proximidade dos corpos e a ousadia das carícias – fossem elas com as mãos ou com as línguas.

O beijo ia tornando-se mais intenso, o roçar das línguas mais esfomeado e as mãos mais firmes. A loira fazia questão de usar as unhas para provocar a detetive que se obrigava a apossá-la com as pontas dos dedos por cada parte de seu corpo, invadindo os limites da blusinha que não demorou a voar de seu corpo, permitindo maior área de contato direto.

Sua boca desceu pela pele alva do pescoço enquanto trabalhava em tirar os fios loiros de seu caminho e assim que concluíra o trabalho, se permitiu avançar mais, saindo em busca do belo par à sua disposição.

Um gemido rouco escapou ao pé do ouvido da legista conforme essa forçava as unhas a trilharem um caminho de seus ombros, passando por sua nuca até que os dedos pudessem se enroscar aos cabelos escuros, guiando sua boca mais para baixo.

Jane entendera o recado e usou os dedos muito hábeis para soltar e tirar a peça que ficara em seu caminho, usando os lábios e a língua para massagear os bicos entumecidos da amada e arrancar-lhe uma porção de gemidos manhosos que caíam como a mais doce das músicas em seus ouvidos.

Suas mãos então apertaram seu tronco por inteiro naquela missão de mapear cada pedacinho da pele sedosa e bem cuidada até alcançarem seus quadris, retornando os lábios aos dela em um beijo ainda mais selvagem que os anteriores ao pegá-la em seu colo, fazendo com que Maura a abraçasse com as pernas ao redor de sua cintura e, sem cessar o beijo, encaminhou-se para o quarto no qual passariam o restante da curta temporada férias juntas.

Tombou ambos os corpos na cama e a regata azul sumira de seu corpo, assim como o sutiã, dando espaço para as mãos pequenas brincarem em seus seios durante o roçar de quadris que intensificava-se aos poucos, causando uma porção de arrepios e gemidos abafados pelos lábios muito bem unidos.

A detetive sentira as unhas firmes queimarem a carne enquanto subiam e se cravavam por suas costas, à procura dos cabelos para usá-los de rédeas. Maura queria sentí-la e já não aguentava mais esperar. Precisava que Jane a tomasse com urgência.

Para sua sorte, não precisou dizer ou pedir por aquilo, Jane entendeu e arrancou a Jeans pescador de recorte fino que ela vestia junto da peça de lingerie que estava por baixo, usando os lábios para traçar o caminho com beijos úmidos ao mesmo tempo em que se inebriava com o cheiro que emanava do meio da loira. O cheiro dos feromônios já lhe enlouqueciam por si só e faziam com que ela perdesse o restante e sanidade que tinha ao imaginar o quão molhada Maura estaria.

A combinação do gemido alto de satisfação uma da outra ecoou pelo quarto: Jane ao experimentar o sabor adocicado que enchera-lhe a boca e a loira ao sentir o toque macio dos lábios e língua da detetive naquele local tão sensível que era seu sexo.

Ainda que na penumbra fosse fácil de ver as respostas que o corpo sob seus cuidados lhe eram dadas e não precisava de toda a perícia da amada para saber que estava fazendo direito, ainda mais pela forma como essa afundava os dedos nos lençóis, bagunçando-os sem dó conforme arqueava as costas e batalhava para manter a respiração ativa.

-Awn, Jane... Assim!

A morena fincou os dedos longos nas laterais dos quadris para não perder o ponto exato no qual sentia Maura tremer mais, forçando a movimentação firme da língua sobre o nervo enrijecido.

Para Maura, as sensações vinham lentas e crescentes, o desejo misto ao prazer agradável tornou-se em uma tensão ansiosa pela explosão de sentidos que sabia ser iminente. Sua forma de descarregar e pedir por mais daquilo –marcando o corpo alvo com as unhas sem piedade, gemendo sem pudor e tremendo sem controle– incitava e excitava Jane cada vez mais, que não se contentava e dava o melhor de si até sentir as ondas explodirem sob a própria língua e o líquido orgásmico invadir-lhe a boca de maneira a arrancar um sorriso oculto.

O corpo exausto desabou na cama, ainda com espasmos nítidos e uma respiração bastante afetada, mas se preocupou em puxar o corpo esbelto para cima do seu e roubar-lhe um selinho molhado antes de sussurrar.

-Eu te amo, Jane.

-Oh, Maura... Eu sempre vou te amar.


End file.
